The present invention relates to spraying devices in general, and particularly to spraying devices for use in toilet bowls. There are already known various spraying devices, such as hand-held or wall-mounted showerheads and the like. It is also already known to mount such spraying devices for pivoting between a plurality of positions when they are wall-mounted, mainly for the purpose of directing the spraying liquid, such as water at selected temperature, on the body of the user of the spraying device. It is well known from the context of such spraying devices as showers that the water is admitted into the showerhead through a pipe or even a flexible hose or the like.
On the other hand, it is also known to use spraying devices of the type here under consideration in toilets, in which event such spraying devices are mounted in the toilet bowl, on the toilet seat, or on a separate intermediate ring-shaped member, and such spraying devices usually include a spraying head which is mounted on a support arm for pivoting between a retracted position in which the spraying device is protected from soiling, and an extended position which is the position of use of such spraying device. Instead of pivoting, the spraying device may be mounted in the toilet bowl, on the intermediate ring or on the toilet seat for displacement longitudinally of itself or in any similar manner.
The spraying head of such a conventional type of spraying devices has a plurality of openings which are directed upwardly so that the spraying liquid, such as water which is usually pre-heated to a comfortable temperature in a pre-heating device issues from the spraying head in the generally upward direction. In such conventional devices, the pre-warmed water exits from the spraying head at a constant pressure and at a constant volumetric rate during the entire spraying or cleaning operation. Experience has shown, however, that this situation does not correspond to the actual requirements, especially since the region of the body of the user which is to be cleaned by means of the spraying device should not, if at all possible, be limited to the immediate anal area, but rather should also include the surrounding regions of the buttocks and at least parts of the external genitals of persons of both sexes. When the area being sprayed by the conventional spraying device is extended in the above discussed manner, the water streams which issue from the conventional spraying head through a single or a plurality of spraying apertures impinge with the same intensity upon tissues or body parts of different sensitivities. This, of course, is a very disadvantageous situation.